nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Shōkera
is a pious yokai who is frequently seen in a church or praying. According to the Keikain report, Shoukera is an insect yokai who reports the sins of a human to Heaven. Appearance Normally, he appears as a man with long silvery white hair wearing pseudo priest robes and a Christian cross on a necklace. He can also turn into a form where his eyes and body became those of a bee, and he grows a pair of giant mosquito wings along with claws similar to those of a praying mantis. 400 years ago, his long white hair was tied up at the back of the head. He was wearing a dark pink kimono with a black robe over it, along with traditional sandals. Personality He is deeply religious and calls Hagoromo Gitsune "Mother Mary" - a habit which irritates Ibaraki Dōji. He ironically believes himself to be doing the work of God, and often states how envious he is of his victims for being able to give their lives for God. At one point, Hagoromo Gitsune calls him a strange yōkai, as he prays for the souls of those he has killed. History Four hundred years ago, he served as one of Hagoromo Gitsune's bodyguards, and in the battle with Nurarihyon's forces, he fought Mokugyo Daruma. Plot Kyōto Arc He is first seen praying in a church,where Hagoromo Gitsune visits him prior to the major events of the Kyōto Arc. Later, he attacks the Keikain Main House along with his insect yōkai minions, using a massive attack in the shape of a cross. He bests the onmyōji forces present and demands that the current Keikain head reveal the location of the Hagun user. When Hidemoto refuses, Shōkera slices him through the chest. He then faces a desperate but still-injured Akifusa until Aotabō intervenes. Only when Shōkera's minions bring out the girls of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad to offer as sacrifices does Aotabō become thoroughly enraged, smashing Shōkera into the ground with brutal strength. As Shōkera does not appear again afterward, he is presumed dead. Weapons He wields a giant cross-shaped spear. He has also been shown to be capable of wielding a katana with a cross shaped guard. Techniques *''Hikari Are ( 光あれ, ''Let there be light ) - When Shokera chants these words, a blinding surge of powerful light erupts from behind him. Quotes *( To Aotabo ) " You don't know how to address people. You're just like Ibaraki Doji. Such a fool. I shall make you repent." *( To Aotabo ) " Then I shall tell you. Sinners are pierced with this needle. Without exception, anyone who tries to move is driven mad by the intense pain and is forced to choose death." *( To Aotabo ) " You are such an ignorant fool, then I shall tell you. Look at this body that God gave me. Look at these beautiful wings. They are proof that I am an angel. I have celestial compound eyes that see all. A scarred body that glows from within. " Trivia *He ranked 46th in the character popularity poll with 54 votes, tied with series creator Hiroshi Shiibashi. Category:Characters Category:Character Form Category:Yokai Category:Male